


Geister der Vergangenheit

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Decisions, Deutsch | German, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieser Tag anders als alle vorherigen sein würden, jedoch war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, inwiefern anders. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit von einem jungen Marine noch einmal auf den größten Fehler seines Lebens hingewiesen zu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geister der Vergangenheit

Wenn es etwas gab, das John Sheppard an seinem Job als militärischer Kommandeur hasste, dann war es der Papierkram, der ihn jeden gottverdammten Tag mehr und mehr über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte. Akten, die weggeheftet werden mussten. Briefe und Emails, die gelesen und beantwortet werden mussten. Versetzungsanträge, Verbesserungsvorschläge, die bewilligt oder abgelehnt werden mussten. Himmelherrgott, sogar _Postkarten_ schlichen sich ab und zu in seine Dokumentenablage! Was zur Hölle dachten die Leute eigentlich, was er war? Eine Neuauflage des lantianischen Postamts?  
Ja, John Sheppard hasste den Papierkram, was vor allem daran lag, dass der Haufen auf seinem Schreibtisch - ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich bemühte- von Tag zu Tag höher zu werden schien und Major Lorne sich schon lange nicht mehr zum Abarbeiten dieses Batzens bereiterklärte. John konnte es dem guten Mann aber nicht verdenken, auch wenn er es bei dem Anblick des Papierhaufens auf seinem Schreibtisch nur allzu gern getan hätte.  
  
Heute war einer dieser Tage, wo John schon beim Aufstehen geahnt, nein gewusst hatte, dass er sich im Verlauf nicht zum Besseren wandeln würde. Unwillkürlich musste er an einen Spruch seines Vaters denken; sein alter Herr mochte zwar ein engstirniger und ignoranter Kerl mit einem Hang zum Narzissmuss gewesen sein, was jedoch seine Lebensweisheiten anging, hatte niemand Patrick Sheppard etwas vormachen können. _Junge_ \- Die dunkle Stimme seines Vaters hallte in Johns Kopf wieder- _ein Tag der mit einem schlechten Kaffee begonnen hat, kann nur in einer Katastrophe enden._ Nun, sein morgendlicher Kaffee war nicht gerade schlecht gewesen, trotzdem wusste John, dass dieser Tag anders als die vorherigen sein würde. Er hatte da so ein Gefühl, dass dieser Tag etwas besonderes, neues, _anderes_ für ihn in Petto hatte, und auf sein Gefühl hatte sich John stets verlassen können.  
  
Seufzend machte sich John daran, gegen den sich häufenden Papierberg anzugehen… als er auf einmal Schritte und dann ein leises Klopfen hörte. Er sah auf und erblickte einen jungen Marine in der offenen Türe seines Büros stehen. Nervosität stand in das Gesicht des Mannes geschrieben, den John nicht älter als sechs- oder siebenundzwanzig schätzte, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war; der Bursche war erst letzten Monat mit der Daedalus in die Pegasusgalaxie gekommen und für gewöhnlich dauerte es etwas, bis sich die ‚Frischlinge’, wie man die neuen Soldaten und Soldatinnen ‚liebevoll’ zu nennen pflegte, an ihre neue Situation gewöhnt hatten.  
  
„Henderson“, grüßte John den jungen Mann nickend.  
  
„Sir“, erwiderte sein Gegenüber, betrat das Büro und zollte seinem Vorgesetzten einen Salut. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht, Sir?“  
  
John verkniff sich ein Lächeln, warf im Augenwinkel einen raschen Blick auf den Papierberg neben sich, wandte sich dann jedoch dem Sergeant zu und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein“, antwortete er und bedeutete Henderson sich zu setzen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sergeant?“  
  
Logan Henderson zog es vor stehenzubleiben. „Nun ja, Sir-“ Er zögerte für einen Moment, straffte dann die Schultern und verkündete mit fester Stimme: „Ich möchte offiziell meine Versetzung auf die Erde beantragen, Sir.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“ John blinzelte den jungen Mann verwirrt an. „Wie war das?“ Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht schon einmal erlebt hatte, dass einige der Frischlinge nach ein paar Wochen festgestellt hatten, dass sie nicht für das harte Leben in der Pegasusgalaxie geeignet waren. Logan Henderson war da eine Ausnahme gewesen, zumindest hatte das John bis zu diesem Tag angenommen. Jeder schien den jungen Mann zu mögen; seine Kollegen traten ihm mit Respekt gegenüber und Major Lorne sprach stets in den höchsten Tönen von Henderson, weswegen John in den letzten Tagen vermehrt darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihn zeitnah einem Einsatzteam zu zuweisen. Und nun… so etwas!  
  
John war verwirrt.  
  
„Werden Sie meinem Antrag stattgeben, Sir?“, fragte Henderson vorsichtig, als er keine Antwort erhielt. „Sir?“ John lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte den jungen Soldaten aufmerksam.  
  
„Bevor ich hier irgendetwas stattgebe“, begann er schließlich, „würde ich gerne den Grund für Ihre Entscheidung wissen. Sie machen sich gut, Sergeant, verdammt gut. McKay hat sich sogar _fast_ an Ihren Namen erinnert, nachdem Sie ihm letzte Woche beim Auffinden dieses neuen Labors geholfen haben. Und _das_ -“ Er hob den Finger, um die besondere Bedeutung seiner Worte hervorzuheben-„soll schon was heißen.“  
  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Hendersons Mundwinkel. „Danke, Sir.“  
  
„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“, bohrte John weiter. „Irgendetwas, um das Sie sich kümmern müssten?“  
  
Das Lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht des Sergeants. „Nein, Sir, es ist… also, in Wirklichkeit-“ Henderson brach ab und wirkte auf einmal noch nervöser und unsicherer als zuvor. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er schließlich meinte: „Es geht um meine Frau, Sir.“  
  
„Ihre Frau?“, wiederholte John und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Das SGC hätte ihn umgehend informiert, wenn Sergeant Hendersons Frau etwas zugestoßen wäre, was aber bisher nicht der Fall gewesen war. „Ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich daher besorgt.  
  
„Ja, Sir, ihr… ihr geht es gut. Es ist nur, dass sie… also, sie…“ Hendersons Stimme stockte. „Ich… ich glaube, dass sie die Scheidung will, Sir.“  
  
Johns Magen krampfte sich zusammen und die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurde tiefer. Bilder taten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, Bilder, die er nur allzu gern vergessen hätte.  
  
 _„Nancy“, flehte er sie an und blickte in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Sie, ihrerseits, schüttelte jedoch nur mit dem Kopf, bewegte sich langsam rückwärts mit zur Abwehr erhobenen Händen auf die Tür zu._  
  
„Ich… ich kann das nicht mehr, John. Ich kann so nicht mehr weitermachen“, schluchzte sie und öffnete die Tür. Das Letzte, was sie an diesem Tage zu ihm sagte war: „Ich will die Scheidung.“  
  
Johns Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und es kostete ihn große Mühe, diese Erinnerungen beiseite zu schieben und sich wieder auf Sergeant Henderson zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Das… ähem, das tut mir leid“, stammelte er sich zurecht. „Ist das der Grund, warum Sie eine Versetzung beantragen wollen?“  
  
Henderson nickte. „Ja, Sir. Meine Frau Carol und ich haben vor drei Jahren geheiratet, und ich war die meiste Zeit davon im Ausland stationiert. Oder ich war auf Außenwelteinsätzen für das SGC.“ Er seufzte. „Wir haben uns während dieser Zeit kaum gesehen.“  
  
Wieder drängte sich eine Erinnerung in Johns Bewusstsein vor.  
  
 _„Zwei Begegnungen innerhalb von zwei Tagen“, sprach sie mit anerkennender Stimme und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Parkbank sinken. „Ich habe Dich selbst während unserer Ehe seltener zu Gesicht bekommen.“_  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht glücklich ist, Sir“, riss ihn Hendersons Stimme aus den Gedanken. „Sie ist es schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht hirnrissig klingen mag, aber… aber, wenn ich jetzt auf die Erde zurückkehre, dann… also, dann hätte ich vielleicht die Chance, die Dinge zu kitten, bevor es zu spät ist.“  
  
John nickte. Sie konnten einen so ehrgeizigen jungen Mann wie Henderson auf Atlantis gut gebrauchen, aber er konnte dem Burschen seinen Wunsch, seine Ehe zu retten, nicht verübeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er noch nicht tiefer ergründet hatte, sah er sich in dem jungen Mann; auch er hatte seinerseits versucht, seine Beziehung zu Nancy zu kitten und ihre Ehe zu retten, bedauerlicherweise ohne Erfolg. Wahrscheinlich war es damals schon zu spät gewesen. Oder er hatte es einfach nicht genug versucht. Er hatte zu schnell aufgegeben und damit alles verloren, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte.  
  
 _„Wie schön, dass Du das endlich eingesehen hast. Zu schade, dass Du das nicht schon früher getan hast, zum Beispiel, als wir noch zusammen waren, John.“_  
  
Hätte er damals seinen Vorgesetzten um eine Versetzung gebeten, wäre es womöglich anders gekommen? Wahrscheinlich. Hätte er den Mut aufgebracht, wären Nancy und er jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch zusammen, denn entgegen aller Behauptungen hatte er sie wirklich geliebt. Und auf irgendeine verrückte Art und Weise empfand er heute noch immer viel mehr für sie, als es ihm erlaubt war.  
  
Merkwürdig.  
  
„Sir?“ John sah auf. Hendersons fragender Blick war auf ihn gerichtet, und John wusste, dass der junge Soldat auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
John Sheppard hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieser Tag anders als alle vorherigen sein würden, jedoch war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, inwiefern anders. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit von einem jungen Marine noch einmal auf den größten Fehler seines Lebens hingewiesen zu werden.  
  
„Mein Antrag, Sir?“, drang Logan Hendersons Stimme entfernt zu ihm durch.  
  
John wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Wie blind tastete er in der Schublade seines Schreibtisches nach dem Formular, setzte schwungvoll und voller Energie seine Unterschrift darunter und reichte sie seinem Gegenüber.  
  
„Stattgegeben“, war alles, was er sagte, aber er wusste, dass es das einzig richtige war.  
  
 **Ende**


End file.
